The present invention relates to the field of cassette tape players, and more particularly, to solid state cassette tape players.
Current audio cassette tapes allow prerecorded audio information to be replayed using a standard audio cassette tape player. Standard cassette tape players are used in automobiles, home stereo systems, etc. Due to physical space limitations, however, standard audio tapes can only store and play approximately 60-90 minutes of audio information. In contrast, computer memories can store large amounts of digital information and can be easily reprogrammed or updated with new information. In addition, standard magnetic audio tapes are subject to distortion due to unwanted magnetization of the audio tape. Moreover, current audio cassette tape systems or stereos do not allow for high capacity memories to provide recorded audio or music information.
As a result, there is a need for an improved cassette tape or audio system that allows music or audio information stored on a computer memory to be played or output on standard audio cassette tape players. In addition, there is a need for a tape player that can store and output audio signals without using magnetic recording media.